


Good Afternoon (A Good Enough side story)

by faierius



Series: Molten Silver [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, M/M, PWP, Promnis - Freeform, blowjob, mentions of gladnoct, outdoors, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: The Regalia ran out of gas, so Prompto and Ignis get to spend a blessed afternoon alone while Gladio and Noct go get more fuel.





	Good Afternoon (A Good Enough side story)

                Prompto couldn’t believe his luck. And for once it was all good! Well, maybe not _all_ , since the car did run out of gas. But he was actually getting some time alone with Ignis. He had been expecting a week, maybe two, before he had another chance to have the man’s attention all to himself, but it had only been two days since they left Lestallum.

                And Ignis was enjoying their time too if the hand creeping ever closer to Prompto’s crotch was any indication.

                “Lookin’ for something?” Prompto teased, lolling his head over on his arm to stare up at the man.

                “Merely browsing,” Ignis replied with a subtle smile and quirk of the brow. He gave Prompto’s inner thigh a squeeze, the knuckles of his pinky and ring finger brushing against his groin.

                Prompto couldn’t help but laugh at the not-so-serious serious tone of Ignis’ voice. “Let me know if you need any help.”

                At that, Ignis laughed as well. He turned, eyes roaming across the blond man splayed out comfortably on the wide, flat boulder next to him. They had come to sit under the shade of a tree so they wouldn’t overheat in the interior of the car, but now Ignis was having difficulty keeping his eyes on their vehicle.

                “We’re supposed to watch the car until Gladio and Noct come back, remember?” Prompto giggled as Ignis’ gloved fingers brushed across his exposed stomach.

                “The Regalia is visible from here. I’m quite sure we’ll notice should something happen,” Ignis assured Prompto, leaning down to kiss him.

                Pulling his arms out from under his head, Prompto hooked them around Ignis’ neck. He pushed back against the man’s lips as a gloved hand threaded into his hair, gently cradling the back of his head. He opened his mouth, feeling Ignis’ tongue slide across his lips. The hand on his belly slipped under his shirt, the warm leather rough against his skin. He smiled into the kiss, lifting his leg and propping the heel of his boot on the edge of the boulder.

                “Ignis,” breathed Prompto, blinking up at the man when their lips parted.

                “Yes, Prompto?” replied Ignis, brushing his lips across the blond’s.

                “I’m totally up for fooling around, but we kinda aren’t anywhere private. And I definitely don’t want to go all the way _outside_ while laying on a _rock_.”

                Ignis snorted. “I think you have me confused with Gladio, my dear. I would never dream of giving either of us such a slapdash experience.”

                “So, we just gonna make out all afternoon, then?” Prompto asked, quirking a brow at the man.

                “If you’d rather not, I can certainly stop…?”

                “Hey now, I never said that.”

                One of Ignis’ eyebrows slid upward. “Then what are you proposing? I am quite content to let my fingers and lips do a little exploration.”

                Prompto grinned, though he was blushing. “You smooth talker, you.”

                “I was simply stating we had to do nothing more than a little light touching if this is your desire,” Ignis clarified.

                “Keep talking. That’s my _desire_ ,” Prompto said, biting his lip.

                “You enjoy the sound of my voice so much?”

                Gently taking Ignis’ hand, Prompto guided it between his legs. Ignis cupped his hand over the crotch of Prompto’s jeans, feeling the beginnings of an impressive bulge.

                “You tell me,” muttered Prompto.

                Smirking, Ignis put his lips against Prompto’s ear. “While it does feel nice in my hand, we’ll have to help it along before I can properly entertain myself with it.”

                The heat of Ignis’ hand and the sound of his silky voice directly in his ear made Prompto’s hips twitch. “No fair.”

                “I was unaware there were rules by which my actions would be judged,” the man commented, raising a brow as he rubbed his palm against Prompto’s crotch.

                Wrinkling up his nose, Prompto clamped a hand over Ignis’ mouth. “Okay, I changed my mind. You talking is no longer my desire. Now,” he said, slowly sitting up and making Ignis lean back, “I want to hear your voice making other sounds.”

                “You’re being rather forward today, Love,” Ignis told the blond, peeling the man’s hand away from his mouth.

                Prompto shrugged, getting on his knees before swinging his leg across Ignis’ thighs and sitting in his lap. “You should know by know what I’m usually like. The loud, bouncy joker…When I know what I want, I show it. You put a lot of that missing confidence back in me, telling me all those things back at the hotel. The last couple days, I’ve really been thinking about everything you said. I’m embarrassed about a lot of stuff, ‘cause I’ve never done it…but I don’t wanna be shy about it.”

                “Neither do I. You know, I’ve never thought how I would have to behave in any sort of sexual situation, but I find it very easy to say things to you I would never dream of saying otherwise. I daresay you bring out the worst in me.”

                “I think it’s sexy.”

                Ignis chose not to answer with words, instead sliding his hands under Prompto’s shirt and kissing the hollow of his throat.

                Frowning, Prompto put his hands on Ignis’ shoulder and pushed him away. “Hey!”

                Eyes wide, Ignis blinked up at Prompto. “Have I don’t something wrong?” he asked.

                “No, but I have different plants that don’t involve you taking the lead,” Prompto replied.

                One brow rose slowly. “I must admit you have piqued my curiosity.”

                Biting his lip, a light flush crept into Prompto’s cheeks. “Well, the other night you spoiled me. You only came once, but I came twice. Woulda been three times if Izzy waited five minutes before interrupting. I wanna repay you.”

                “You know you needn’t worry about such things. We aren’t keeping score.”

                “I know, but I _want_ to do this.”

                “And what, pray tell, is _this_?”

                “Well,” Prompto began with a grin, “if we were in a private room, I’d be removing all your clothes and touching you all over like you told me to the other night. But since we’re out here in the open, I’ll show you this mouth if for more than just cracking jokes.” Smirking, the blond winked at Ignis.

                The bespectacled man almost laughed out loud. He knew Prompto was trying hard to be sexy, but between the blushing, the cheesy lines, and the wink, he was simply adorable. Managing to keep his composure, he lifted a brow at the blond.

                “Show me.”

                A spark of excitement flashed through Prompto’s periwinkle eyes. Dipping his head forward, he planted a kiss on Ignis’ forehead before climbing off the man’s lap. Sliding off the rock, he stood before Ignis and raised his hands above his head, stretching. With a quiet, content groan, Prompto lowered his arms and dropped to his knees. The soft earth absorbed the impact, and he shuffled forward in the grass, putting his hands on Ignis’ knees. Biting his lip, he looked up at the man from under his brows.

                Ignis breathed out a sigh, sliding his feet further apart so Prompto could sit comfortably between his thighs. Tugging one glove off with his teeth, Ignis reached out with his bare hand, ghosting his fingertips across Prompto’s forehead. He brushed aside blond fringe and cupped the man’s cheek gently.

                Prompto leaned into the touch, closing his eyes momentarily. As Ignis doted on him, petting his hair, sliding his thumb across his bottom lip, he walked his fingers up Ignis’ thighs. The soft, well-worn denim of his dark jeans was warm under his hands, partially from the man’s body heat, partially from the sun beating down overhead.

                Prompto’s fingers trembled as they climbed up the creases and folds of Ignis’ pants, crawling up to his belt. The metal buckle rattled, too loud in his ears. His heart thumped hard, painful against his ribs. Licking his lips, his tongue darted out, accidentally swiping across the side of Ignis’ thumb. He wasn’t sure what came over him, but he turned his head, taking Ignis’ thumb into his mouth. Grazing his teeth across the pad, he closed his lips around the digit. Suckling gently on the thumb, he finally got Ignis’ belt open. He slowly pulled it free from the loops, keeping his eyes locked with the intense green gaze above him.

                Flattening his tongue against the pad, Prompto let the thumb slide off the tip as he unzipped the fly of Ignis’ jeans. A shy smile curved his lips as he tugged open the man’s pants to reveal heather-gray boxer-briefs. The stretchy cotton fabric barely contained the man’s erection. Prompto exhaled a sharp breath when Ignis lifted his hips enough to let him pull them down enough to expose Ignis to the fresh air of the Duscae outdoors.

                There was something horrendously obscene about the normally composed man sitting out here, under the sun, cock dark with arousal laying against his silky purple dress shirt, and pale thighs glowing.

                Prompto let out a shuddering breath, his heart hammering in his chest. Ignis peered through his glasses at him, a light flush on his cheeks, one quizzical brow raised. Hands still on Ignis’ thighs, Prompto stared back. He was enchanted.

                To spur Prompto out of his trance, Ignis took his hand, guiding it to where he needed the attention. Tongue poking between his lips, Prompto’s fingers gently closed around Ignis’ cock like it was a prized treasure. Like he had never touched it before. Ignis cleared his throat, and the sound seemed to snap Prompto out of whatever hyper-focused trance he had been in.

                A nervous chuckle escaped the blond as the corner of his mouth twitched. He flicked an apologetic glance up at the man and started sliding his hand up and down. It was a light, teasing touch his hand barely closed around Ignis’ hot flesh. He needed a little lubrication.

                Shuffling forward a bit more, Prompto’s knees bumped the bottom of the boulder. He closed one hand in the folds of Ignis’ pants and the other around the base of his cock. Stretching his neck out, he opened his mouth, tongue touching his bottom lip. It occurred to him he had no idea what to do next. Lick it? Take it in his mouth? If he did that, how much at once? What had Ignis done to him?

                Trying not to stare too hard at what he held in his hand, Prompto just closed his eyes and went for it. Flattening his tongue against the underside of the head, Prompto licked the curve before taking the tip between his lips. He swirled his tongue around it before taking more into his mouth.

                Ignis clenched his hands into fists, trying to resist the urge to bury his fingers in Prompto’s hair. He hissed a breath through his teeth as he watched those pouty lips glide over his flesh. His mind was blank and his eyes lost focus at the heat surrounding him. If being in Prompto’s mouth felt this amazing, he couldn’t even fathom what it must feel like being deep inside his body.

                Hearing the low moan escape Ignis’ throat, Prompto smiled around him. He dragged his tongue along the length and lifted his head. Squeezing ever-so-slightly, he slid his hand up and down while licking the excess saliva from his lips. Rubbing his thumb over the tip, Prompto lowered his head again and pressed light kisses from the base to his fist, and back down. Smearing droplets of fluid, he took his hand away and gave the entire length a long lick.

                Ignis whimpered, threading his fingers into product-stiff blond hair.

                Prompto’s groin throbbed at the sound, and he took as much of Ignis’ cock into his mouth as he could. Pumping his fist up and down the rest, he sucked hard.

                A gasp tore from Ignis’ throat and he twisted his fist in Prompto’s hair.

                Moaning to tell Ignis to back off, Prompto glanced up at the man. The sound sent a vibration through him, and Ignis moaned as well. His lips parted and his chest heaved. Prompto would never have guessed the stoic man would lose himself like this. He wasn’t in control, so he was simply enjoying the things Prompto was doing to him.

                Bobbing his head up and down, finally getting into a rhythm, Prompto grabbed Ignis’ hand. He untangled it from his hair and twined their fingers together. Sucking and humming, he watched Ignis’ face melt with pleasure. He found himself rolling his hips and releasing Ignis’ hand to rub his crotch.

                Raising his head to swallow the mixture of saliva and precum flooding his mouth, he groaned as he palmed himself. His underwear was already damp, but he couldn’t seem to get it through his foggy mind to take his pants down.

                Ignis breathed Prompto’s name, hips twitching as he tried not to buck up into the wet heat. He was barely able to contain himself, absorbed in Prompto’s erratic, somewhat clumsy actions. He had no idea this could feel so amazing, even as inexperienced as they both were. Or maybe that was why it felt so good.

                Movement in the corner of Ignis’ vision briefly distracted him from the adorable furrow in Prompto’s brow. He saw the man’s arm moving and when he realized what Prompto was doing, he almost lost the tenuous control he had on himself. His thighs quivered and his toes curled in his boots. Heat coiled tight in his abdomen, ready to snap. More than ready, actually. Ignis tried to warn Prompto, but all that came out of his mouth was a low moan of the man’s name.

                Prompto seemed to understand the hint and pulled back just in time. But not fast enough to avoid the hot ribbons of come that splattered across his forehead, nose, and lips. Brows quivering, bottom lip trembling, Prompto’s mouth opened and a squeaky whimper escaped his throat. Licking the sticky white fluid from his lips, he sagged heavily against Ignis’ thighs. His chest and shoulders heaved with panting breaths.

                Fishing a handkerchief from his pocket, Ignis took Prompto’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. Tilting the man’s face, he admired the foggy, half-lidded expression, the pearls of white sliding down his cheeks, drying on his lips, the way his flushed skin made his freckles pop. Smiling, he began to clean the man’s face.

                “Was that any good?” Prompto asked, blinking up at Ignis.

                “I don’t feel like I should dignify your question with a response. Of course it was good,” he told the man, using a clean side of the handkerchief to wipe himself down.

                Smiling, Prompto sat back on his heels. “I’m happy I could make you feel good.”

                Ignis readjusted his pants but remained seated on the rock. He didn’t yet trust his rubbery knees to hold his weight. “ _Good_ is an understatement, Love. Though I see you enjoyed yourself as well?” Propping his elbows on his thighs and leaning forward, he directed a pointed glance at the wet patch on Prompto’s jeans.

                Prompto wrinkled up his nose and giggled nervously, scratching his cheek. “Oh, you noticed that.”

                “Well, you were clearly doing _something_ with your free hand,” Ignis teased, brushing Prompto’s wilting bangs away from his face.

                “Yeah…yeah, I was.”

                Smirking, Ignis kissed one blushing cheek, then the other. “You should clean up and change before the others come back.”

                “Yeah, I really should. Though I’d rather just cuddle.”

                Ignis chuckled. “Change your pants, and we’ll go sit in the car.”

                “Okay,” Prompto agreed with a nod. “Can you help me up?”

                “I’m not sure my legs will even hold _my_ weight at the moment.”

                “I guess we’ll just have to help each other out.”

                “That sounds wonderful.”

 

***

                “Those are _not_ the pants you were wearing when we left.”

                Yawning widely, Prompto stretched and sat up. “No, they are not.”

                “You didn’t do it in the car, did you?” Noctis questioned, nose scrunched as he scowled at the leather seats.

                “No!” Prompto’s face lit up.

                “Now, now Highness. It’s unbecoming for a pot to call a kettle black,” scolded Ignis, trying to refrain from pulling Prompto back against his chest.

                Gladio snorted, setting his heavy jerry can on the road by the car as Noctis’ eyes grew wide.

                “Not exactly subtle creatures, remember?”

                Gladio continued to stifle his laugh, watching color flood Noctis’ cheeks.

                “Okay! Let’s all agree this conversation never happened. Put the gas in the car and let’s get back on the road.”

                “There’s something we can all agree on!” declared Prompto, crawling over the console and dropping into the passenger seat. “Let’s get this show on the road!”

                “Wow. Who knew two grown men could be so shy about sex,” Gladio snickered, unscrewing the cap of the gas can.

                Noctis and Prompto turned and glared at the big guy. “Shut up, Gladio!”

                Raising a brow, Ignis climbed out of the car and looked at Gladio. A wide grin bared his teeth. Ignis was glad he learned from a young age to hide his amusement. He couldn’t handle Prompto being mad at him again. Especially after such a lovely afternoon. Speaking of…he needed to remember to throw his handkerchief in with the laundry next time. For now, it would stay folded neatly in his pocket as a reminder of time well spent.


End file.
